Por fin te alcance
by Taikobou
Summary: #AmourCanonWeek2017 Una batalla siempre te hace comprender los sentimientos de tu rival. Relatos Libres. Universo Alterno. Amourshipping.


¡Por fin te Alcance!

¡Ser maestra pokemon, esa es mi meta! Desde niña siempre tuve ese sueño y hoy estoy un paso más cerca de serlo. ¿Cómo obtuve ese sueño se preguntaran? En realidad es un sueño compartido que tuve con mi primer amigo y también de la persona que me enamore. Soy originaria de Kalos pero viví un tiempo en la región de Kanto por el trabajo de mi madre, vivimos un año exactamente en ese lugar y fue el año de mi vida que más gratos recuerdos tengo de mi niñez. No era una chica muy sociable pero esa persona llego a mi vida para cambiar mi timidez, Ash Ketchum. Éramos inseparables al punto de hacer todo juntos, inocentemente sentí mi primer amor en el proceso de convivir con ese azabache juguetón. Cualquiera podría tildarme de loca pero que puedo decir, soy creyente en que los lazos no se pueden olvidar. De eso ya hace diez años pero en mi mente esa memoria sigue fresca y le guardo enorme cariño ¿Se preguntaran que paso luego? Mi madre tuvo que mudarse de nuevo a Kalos y con eso el dolor más grande que he sentido hasta esos momentos me invadió, mi separación de Ash. Llore, suplique y hasta quise escapar de casa pero lo inevitable era lo inevitable y me toco partir y separarme de Ash. Antes de partir, tuve una plática la cual cambio mi vida, el me confesó su sueño de ser un maestro pokemon y me contagie rápidamente. Prometimos que saldríamos de viaje y que un día nos volveríamos a cruzar nuestros caminos y con nuestros meñiques sellamos esa promesa.

Llego mi cumpleaños número catorce y con eso gane mi derecho de partir hacia mi propia aventura. Kalos era diferente a Kanto y la regulación regional indicaba que necesitabas tener 14 años para viajar mientras en Kanto podías salir a los 10. Sentí que todos esos años que Ash me llevaba de ventaja me iban a afectar por lo tanto tenía que trabajar muy duro para alcanzarlo lo antes posible. ¡No quería ser una debilucha frente a mi amigo! A pesar de que mencionaba con frecuencia esa palabra mi corazón sentía dolor al solo pensar que podía ser una amiga pero como el mismo me dijo alguna vez….nunca te rindas. Con esa idea en mente partí hacia Ciudad Luminalia y obtuve a mi primera amiga pokemon, Fennekin. ¿Por qué un tipo fuego? Ash le fascinaba los tipo planta y quería tener ventaja sobre él cuando lo encontrase y poder derrotar a su Venusaur que sería su inicial lo más seguro. ¿Qué me hacia confiar tanto en Ash? Pues lo poco que viví a su lado fue suficiente para confiar ciegamente en su maravilloso ser.

Mi primer viaje en Kalos fue realmente genial, no viaje sola ya que el líder de gimnasio de Luminalia y su hermana se me unieron en mi travesía por las medallas de la región. Era divertido viajar en grupo tenía que admitir y toda aventura que vivimos era un tesoro para mi corazón. Con esfuerzo y dedicación de mis amigos y pokemon logre conquistar las 8 medallas de Kalos y con eso clasifique a la liga pokemon. Llegue lastimosamente hasta octavos de final ya que un entrenador experimentado me derroto con su mega evolución. Yo tenía la mía propia la cual era mi fiel Absol pero fue derrotada….de hecho barrieron el piso conmigo. Quede destrozada no les voy a mentir pero el recordar a mi amigo de la infancia me motivaba a ponerme de pie y seguir adelante.

El profesor Sycamore me recomendó viajar a otras regiones y probar suerte en sus respectivas ligas y por supuesto atrapar más pokemon. Decidí probar suerte en la más cercana que era Unova y he de admitir que me fue mucho mejor pero aun así no pase de octavos de final. No me iba a rendir y luego me dirigí hacia Hoenn y aunque no lo crean…gane mi primera conferencia. Logre derrotar a todos y llegue alto en la cúspide y mi derecho de retar a la elite 4 vino en consecuencia…los cuales me aplastaron. Avance mucho en mi sueño pero fue ahí donde me di cuenta lo duro que era el mundo para conquistarlo. Cuatros años han pasado desde que salí de casa y tome una determinación el cual era conquistar la región natal del niño de mis recuerdos.

Fue un viaje fenomenal, visitar las diferentes ciudades y regiones de esa región la cual era considerada la cuna de las batallas pokemon. Cuando llegue a ciudad Verde me entere que la región tenía un nuevo campeón el cual me jure que iba a derrocar. Me sentía llena de experiencia y lista para cualquier reto. Luche contra todos los líderes de gimnasio y logre vencer aunque he de admitir que los primeros dos al mencionarles cuál era mi objetivo me sonrieron de una manera nostálgica e incluso me dijeron que el campeón no me lo dejaría fácil. Era raro, hablaban como si lo conociesen bien. Siguiendo con mi historia, participe en la Liga Índigo la cual conquiste luego de varias batallas. Ahora era el turno de la Elite 4 de Kanto y para ese reto traje a mis más fuertes pokemon para hacerles frente. Luego de 4 arduas batallas por fin gane mi derecho de retar a ese nuevo campeón y es así como ahora estoy cruzando las escaleras con Koga, el ultimo elite que derrote. No ha sido una ruta fácil pero por fin conseguí llegar a este punto de mi sueño. Ahora que lo pienso mejor nunca me entere quien era el campeón de Kanto. Lance no podía ser ya que opto por ser el campeón de Johto, era un misterio que iba a revelarse ante mí.

Una enorme puerta de metal ahora estaba frente a nosotros dos la cual al abrirse nos condujo a una enorme sala la cual estaba oscura. El ninja se llevo la mano a la cabeza aduciendo que esto pasaba a menudo.

-Me disculpo por los modales del campeón, es nuevo en esto y aun tiene la mala costumbre de llegar tarde.-

-¿El batallara conmigo no es así? Es decir….tengo el derecho.- Realmente cuestionaba la situación pero el ninja me sonrió de manera trepidante.

-Te aseguro que el campeón jamás huye de una batalla.- Las luces en ese momento se empezaron a encender y el salón iluminado era un enorme campo de batalla. ¡La cima de Kanto! Mi reto estaba por empezar y era hora de probarme a mi misma que era capaz de cumplir mi sueño.

-Bienvenida retadora…- Una voz masculina se escuchaba entrar por el otro extremo del salón mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, el famoso y misterioso campeón de Kanto era un joven como yo…..con una gorra que se me hacia familiar…..con una mirada que se me hizo nostálgica…con un rostro que me hizo sentir tantas cosas que en ese momento sentía que mi corazón bombeaba todos mis litros de sangre a una velocidad incalculable…..vi sus ojos ámbar…..sus marcas…..eran similares….a las…..z….de….

-¡¿ASH?!- Sentí como mis lágrimas se deslizaban de mis mejillas mientras observaba al joven que me hizo llegar hasta aquí. Koga me daba una mirada inquisidora mientras observe como el muchacho también tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Serena?- Con toda su calma no pudo ocultar su rostro de sorpresa el cual cambiaba a una sonrisa que extrañe después de tanto tiempo. Mi cuerpo no pudo mas ya que mi corazón lo comando para que corriese hacia él y abrazarlo al punto que lo tumbe y caímos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ash! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tu…Tu…estas aquí!- El empezó a acariciar mi cabellera y se sentó levantándome a mí en el proceso mientras sentí que su sonrisa iluminaba mi día. Todos aquellos sentimientos que creí que habían sido cosas de mi niñez refutaron mi modo de pensamiento y mi corazón desbordaba dicha y felicidad.

-Es una sorpresa realmente. ¿No creí que tu fueres mi retadora?- ¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que….?

-¿Eres el campeón?- Verlo sonreír y confirmarlo con su cabeza me hizo pensar lo lejos que aun me encontraba a pesar de tenerlo en mi brazos en esos momentos. ¡Momento! ¡Lo estoy abrazando! En un instante me separe de su abrazo completamente sonrojada mientras el aun me sonreía. ¡Debo de parecer una loca!

-Lo soy Serena. Hace un año me convertí en el nuevo campeón de la región. Lo que me sorprende es que eres la primera que llega desde que lo soy.- ¿Soy la primera? ¡Sí! ¡Es decir…..ya ni sé que sentir!

-Me parece increíble lo mucho que has progresado.-

-Tú también eres sorprendente…si has llegado hasta aquí es porque realmente eres fuerte y eso me gusta.- ¿Eh? ¿Le gustó?

-Ehem….Ash…..creo que es hora de que la señorita y usted tengan su batalla.- El elite 4 nos miraba con una sonrisa que denotaba seriedad ante el compromiso. Observe como el azabache le asintió y me tomo de la mano para que nos colocáramos de pie. Sentí su piel sobre la mía la cual me derretía al tacto. En todos mis viajes jamás había tenido esta sensación tan única como el ejercía sobre mí.

-Tiene razón Serena, debemos de combatir. ¡Es una gran oportunidad no lo crees! ¡No hay nada mejor que una batalla para conocer lo que hemos hecho durante nuestros viajes!- Tenía razón…quería tener ese combate ahora más que nunca ya que con eso podría por fin alcanzarlo

-¡De acuerdo Señor Campeón! ¡Veras lo que Serena Yvonne ahora ha crecido!- Vi como su sonrisa me retaba a pelear. Era todo o nada en este momento, hoy vencería al campeón de Kanto….a mi mejor amigo de la infancia….y a la persona que me había invadido de hermosos recuerdos y sentimientos. Con ese pensamiento nos colocamos en cada extremo de la arena y nos quedamos viendo tratando de medir nuestra fuerza. En mi mente empecé a sentir la vasta experiencia que Ash poseía y realmente podía hasta intimidar. En mis viajes me encontré con Adler y Steven que tenían ese tipo de presencia pero la de Ash era algo más intimidante en batalla. ¡No podía flaquear! ¡Y menos frente a esa persona que quiero alcanzar!

-ESTA SERA UNA BATALLA 6 CONTRA 6 ENTRE SERENA YVONNE DE PUEBLO BOCETO CONTRA NUESTRO CAMPEON REGIONAL ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. ¡NO SE PERMITEN SUSTITUCIONES DE NINGUN TIPO Y EL PRIMERO QUE DERROTE A LOS 6 POKEMON DE SU CONTRINCANTE SERA DECLARADO CAMPEON DE LA REGION KANTO!- El interés de Koga en la batalla era evidente al ser el la persona que iba a actuar como testigo y referee de nuestro encuentro. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel pero iba a salir victoriosa.

-¡Serena! ¡Da lo mejor de ti!-

-¡Tu también Ash!-

-Campeón, escoja su primer pokemon.- No tenía ni idea que pokemon iba a ser el primero de Ash pero podía con lo que viniese.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Yo te elijo…Staraptor!- Cuando tiro su pokebola observe como el primero tipo de pokemon era un ave de la región Sinnoh. Nunca he viajado hasta ahí porque según lo que me habían comentado esa región era muy difícil de conquistar. Era la región con los mejores entrenadores del mundo a nivel del ranking mundial…..y me parecía increíble que Ash haya viajado hasta ahí. Ya tenía mi decisión e iba a ser una batalla aérea para probar su fuerza.

-Retadora…su turno.-

-¡De acuerdo Ash, será una batalla en los aires! ¡Altaria el campo es tuyo!- Mi fiel amiga de Hoenn iba a darme la victoria estaba segura.

-¡STARAPTOR VS ALTARIA! ¡COMIENCEN!-

==========Ash vs Serena=========

-¡Comencemos nosotras primero! ¡Pulso Dragon!- El ave con rasgos de dragon volaba alto sobre el pokemon del azabache y de su boca una poderosa onda iba dirigida hacia el ave regional de Sinnoh.

-¡Staraptor vuela bajo y luego haz Ida y Vuelta!- El ave esquivo el ataque del volador dragon y al empezar a despegar de su vuelo bajo dio un golpe certero al pokemon pero lo más extraño es que al dar el golpe la pokebola de Ash regreso a su pokemon sin ningún tipo de problema.

-¡Que rayos! ¡Ash! ¡Qué hiciste! ¡Te van a descalificar!- Honestamente estaba preocupada, es decir, no se permitían los cambios. Voltee a ver a Koga pero al instante aclaro que era una jugada válida para mi sorpresa. ¿Pero cómo?

-Tranquila Serena. Es parte del combate, Ida y Vuelta tiene ese efecto, por lo tanto es legal.- Me sentí una novata aunque debo de admitir que nunca había visto ese movimiento.

-¡Ahora veras lo que es nuestra estrategia! ¡Ve Glalie!- El segundo pokemon del campeón hacia su aparición para el terror de Serena la cual ahora entendía cual era su plan. ¡Usar la ventaja de tipo contra ella!

-¡La batalla puede iniciar ahora!- Serena ha tenido problemas similares anteriormente pero siempre ha tenido un as bajo la manga para ese tipo de caso y ahora era la hora de sorprender a Ash.

-¡De acuerdo Ash me sorprendiste! ¡Pero es hora de que tomes una cucharada de tu propia medicina! ¡Lanzallamas!- El ave tipo dragon lanzo un potente chorro de fuego que a cualquiera pudo sorprender pero Ash ni se inmuto.

-¡Protección!- Una poderosa barrera detuvo el lanzallamas de Altaria haciendo inútil la sorpresa. Serena estaba sorprenda, por lo general esa estrategia había servido en anteriores ocasiones.

-¡As Aéreo!- La peli miel ordeno un ataque a toda velocidad a sabiendas que protección no iba a funcionar una segunda vez.

-¡Giro Bola!- Glalie empezó a girar rápidamente y cuando el As aéreo estaba a punto de impactarlo la velocidad de giro del pokemon de hielo fue tan fuerte que repelió el ataque y mando a volar al pokemon de Serena.

-¡Altaria!- La peli miel apretaba sus puños al ver como el azabache detenía cada una de sus estrategias.

-¡Vamos Serena, esto aun no acaba! ¡Glalie, usa rayo de hielo!- Un poderoso disparo congelante salía de la boca del pokemon gélido el cual golpeo con eficacia a su rival congelándola en el proceso. Ver a su amiga congelada e inconsciente le daba una lección dura….no subestimar a un campeón.

-ALTARIA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR. ¡GANADOR ASH DE LA PRIMERA RONDA!- Eran palabras realmente duras para Serena pero era de esperarse el nivel de un campeón regional. Le llenaba de alegría ver como Ash había madurado tanto y verlo felicitar a su amigo en el proceso la hacía ver que él era el mismo niño de hace años a pesar de que la fiereza en el combate le pudiese indicar otra cosa.

-Lo hiciste bien amiga merece un buen descanso.- Y con una voz de agradecimiento regreso a su amiga de Hoenn.

-Fue muy buena tu estrategia de sorprenderme con ese lanzallamas Serena, casi me tomas por sorpresa. Pero necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme.- Tenía que demostrarle que estaba a su nivel, la peli miel estaba dispuesta a darle pelea.

-De acuerdo Ash, es hora entonces de ponerme seria. Prepárate porque será una batalla que no olvidaras. ¡Galvantula! ¡A escena!- La araña eléctrica de Unova hacia su aparición, el azabache observaba interesado que tipo de estrategias haría Serena y realmente estaba interesado en su crecimiento. Lo que nunca sospecho es que al verla observo sus ojos azules llenos de determinación los cuales le atraían.

-¡Segunda ronda! ¡Glalie vs Galvantula! ¡Empiecen!-

-¡De acuerdo Galvantula! ¡Llena de hilo el lugar ahora!- La araña felizmente seguía la orden de Serena y empezaba a llenar de telarañas toda la zona la cual confundió un poco a Ash al ver lo raro que era esa estrategia.

-¡No se qué planeas Serena pero no te lo permitiré! ¡Glalie utiliza Rayo Hielo!- El pokemon gélido empezó a lanzar su rayo congelante hacia la araña pero esta la esquivo fácilmente al treparse por sus telarañas. Serena ahora dominaba el campo e iba a ser uso de las veces cuando su amigo le llenaba de telarañas su alcoba.

-¡Lo siento Ash pero ahora domino el campo! ¡Galvantula utiliza ahora Chispazo!- La araña eléctrica empezó a desprender ráfagas de electricidad las cuales iban dirigidas hacia el tipo hielo las cuales no pudo esquivar y por primera vez la peli miel había asestado un golpe.

-¡Glalie! ¡Giro Bola ahora!- La estrategia del azabache era sencilla, limpiar el desorden que había en el campo pero al ver la sonrisa de Serena pudo observar que cayó en su trampa.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Utiliza Electro Red!- La araña lanzo una red eléctrica sobre el tipo hielo envolviéndolo completamente y deteniendo su ataque al mismo tiempo mientras las ráfagas de electricidad lo golpeaban al punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Glalie! ¡No!- El tipo hielo había sido noqueado y Ash fue tomado por sorpresa. A pesar de la derrota la sensación que tenía era increíble.

-¡GLALIE YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR! ¡LA GANADORA ES SERENA!- La peli miel saltaba de emoción mientras su pokemon iba por su premio favorito el cual eran los abrazos de la chica la cual sin chistar se lo brindaba.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa Serena, fue una muy buena jugada.- Recibir esas palabras de Ash eran mucho para ella, aunque debía de admitir que él era muy fuerte.

-¡Gracias Ash! ¡Pero aún falta mucho para que todo esto termine!- La mirada de Serena era de reto y Ash entendía lo que ella quería darle a entender, la batalla aun continuaba.

-Campeón, su siguiente pokemon.-

-¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!- Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par. El inicial de Ash no había evolucionado. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser campeón?

-¡Ash! ¿Cómo es posible que tu inicial no haya evolucionado?- Bulbasaur y Ash en ese momento cruzaron miradas con algo de confusión y luego empezaron a reír.

-¡Que es tan gracioso Ash! ¡Es que acaso no tomas la batalla en serio!- Koga también observaba divertido la reacción de la peli miel y era honesto consigo mismo, cualquiera tendría esa reacción porque el estilo de Ash era realmente diferente al resto. ¿Desventaja de tipo y evolución? Esas eran cosas secundarias según el azabache y su elite 4 lo entendía bien.

-Serena, estoy tomando en serio nuestra batalla, por eso mismo Bulbasaur está dispuesto a luchar. No nos subestimes Serena.- La mirada seria que Ash brindo en ese momento fueron suficientes para causar escalofríos en la joven la cual también le pareció atractivo.

-¡Bulbasaur vs Galvantula! ¡Comiencen!-

-¡Amigo! ¡Utiliza Hojas Navajas sobre todo el campo!- El tipo planta empezó a lanzar muchas hojas desde su enredadera destruyendo el campo el cual el bicho había construido. Serena se impacto al ver la velocidad de cada navajazo que incluso había hecho marcas en todas las paredes.

-¡No te preocupes amigo! ¡Hagamos el campo nuestro nuevamente! ¡Telaraña Eléctrica ahora sobre el campo!- La peli miel iba a evolucionar su estrategia, ahora el campo sería completamente suyo con la electricidad que los hilos iban a cargar.

-¡Látigo Cepa y redirígelos hacia Galvantula!- La estrategia simplemente sorprendió a la chica que observo cómo dos lianas del inicial de Kanto golpeaba cada red que su amigo lanzaba ahora enredándola bajo su propio truco.

-¡Imposible!- La araña trataba de zafarse de su prisión irónica sin resultados.

-¡Claro que es posible! ¡Rayo Solar ahora!- El pokemon planta empezó a cargar su energía lo cual sorprendió mas a la chica. ¿Ash había pensado en todo eso antes de escoger a su inicial? La araña no podía moverse y era blanco fácil. Bulbasaur rugió como nunca y lanzo su poderoso ataque solar golpeando de lleno al bicho que no pudo resistir.

-¡Galvantula no puedo continuar! ¡Bulbasaur es el ganador!- Serena estaba sorprendía, jamás la habían derrotado con sus propios trucos. Ahora entendía el poder de Ash y no tenia que subestimarlo.

-Tu primer pokemon es sumamente fuerte Ash.-

-Serena, creo que te equivocas. Bulbasaur no es mi inicial.- ¿Eh? ¿No es su inicial? ¡No puede ser! ¿Escogió a Charmander o a Squirtle?

-No lo puedo creer….-

-Si batallas y me obligas a usar a mi mejor amigo lo conocerás Serena. ¿Podrás hacerlo?- Ash en ese momento la tentaba y ella caía redondita. Su curiosidad y deseos de ganar ahora eran inmensos.

-No solo saldrá a la batalla, también lo derrotare.- Ash sonreía ante tales palabras, ver como la joven no perdía su espíritu de lucha también lo inspiraba a dar lo mejor de sí…cosa que ella siempre hizo.

-Retadora, su siguiente pokemon.- Koga realmente se divertía al verlos pelear y sacar lo mejor de sí mismos con cada combate.

-Es hora de que conozcas a una de mis mejores amigas Ash. ¡Sylveon ve!- La Eevee evolución tipo hada hacia su aparición y eso sorprendía al azabache.

-¿Un tipo hada? Veremos de qué está hecha.-

-¡Tercera Ronda! ¡Sylveon contra Bulbasaur! ¡Comiencen!-

-¡De acuerdo amigo! ¡Utiliza Hojas Navaja!-

-¡Sylveon utiliza rapidez ahora!- Era un duelo de golpes consecutivos, la estrellas y las hojas afiladas chocaban una contra la otra evitando que ambos pokemon pudieran dañarse. Los dos entrenadores disfrutaban el intercambio de golpes haciendo que sus corazones se aceleraran en el proceso al recordar al mismo tiempo sus tiempos de niñez donde ambos compartieron tantas aventuras.

-¡Cambiemos de estrategia! ¡Utiliza Látigo Cepa!-

-¡Sylveon utiliza tus lazos para detener sus látigos!- La tipo hada sostenía fuertemente los látigos de Bulbasaur resultando en otro empate el cual llevaba la batalla a otro nivel…pero la peli miel tenía algo en mente.

-¡Sylveon ahora corre hacia Bulbasaur y luego salta!- En una sucesión de eventos rápidos el pokemon de Serena usando su velocidad se acercaba al tipo planta mientras aun tenían entrelazados sus lazos y látigos cosa que sorprendió tanto a pokemon como entrenador. Cuando el tipo hada salto pudo jalar a Bulbasaur haciendo que este perdiera el balance tumbándolo en el suelo de espaldas.

-¡Bulbasaur!-

-¡Fuerza Lunar!- Una esfera de energía rosa fue disparada hacia el pokemon de Ash el cual estaba a punto de impactar.

-¡Utiliza *****!- La frase de Ash no pudo escucharse del todo cuando el ataque impacto sobre su amigo generando una explosión muy fuerte.

-¡BULBASAUR YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR. ¡LA GANADORA ES SYLVEON!- Años de entrenamiento con su antiguo Eevee daban sus frutos y ambas amigas se abrazaban en felicitación por la gran lucha que habían dado. El azabache se sorprendía con cada batalla que tenía con Serena, ella era sumamente fuerte, tanto que lo obligaba a mejorar y al mismo tiempo algo cálido le invadía con cada segundo a su lado.

-¡Serena eres increíble! ¡Sylveon es genial también!- La peli miel se sonrojaba al escuchar los halagos de su persona favorita y la motivaban a dar lo mejor de sí.

-¡Tu también lo eres Ash! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo como nunca!- La batalla podía ser tensa pero el hecho que ambos disfrutaban no podía negarse.

-Es una lástima que vaya acabar tan pronto.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Ash tenía esa sensación contra ella? La peli miel se indignaba un poco pero era su trabajo demostrarle lo contrario.

-Te probare lo contrario. Saca tu siguiente pokemon Ash.- Verla enojada de verdad le enternecía al campeón, pero sin saberlo había caído redondita en su plan nuevamente.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Hawlucha yo te elijo!- En ese momento la kalosiana se sorprendió demasiado. ¿Un pokemon de Kalos? ¿Cuándo Ash fue a su región natal?

-¡Ash! ¡¿Cuándo fuiste a Kalos?!- El azabache le sonreía y una idea se le presento antes de responderle su pregunta.

-¡Gánale a Hawlucha y te responderé!- El ave peleadora también la tentaba al usar sus dedos y retar a ambas tanto pokemon como entrenadora.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres insoportable a veces!- El azabache le sonreía genuinamente mientras el Sylveon de Serena tampoco iba a permitirse perder.

-¡Hawlucha vs Sylveon! ¡Comiencen!-

-¡Rapidez amiga!- Varias estrellas fueron lanzadas hacia el tipo lucha que las recibió gustoso ante la sorpresa de Serena la cual no se explicaba que era lo que sucedía.

-¡Muy bien hecho amigo! ¡Sigue resistiendo!- La estrategia de Ash era extraña. ¿Solo recibir golpes? ¿Cómo eso le ayudaría a ganar? La joven de pueblo Boceto no podía confiarse y decidió seguir atacando.

-¡Si no atacas nosotras lo haremos! ¡Fuerza Lunar!- De nuevo el ataque que derroto al "inicial de Ash" era ejecutado y como era de esperarse el tipo lucha lo recibía aunque fuese súper efectivo. La sorpresa de la kalosiana fue ver que el tipo volador no tenia señales de cansancio y más bien su habilidad se activaba cuando vio que su cuerpo brillaba de un color rojizo. Su segunda sorpresa fue al ver que su amiga estaba jadeando de cansancio a pesar de haber sido atacada. ¿Cuál era la razón?

-¡Hawlucha! ¡Terminemos con ella! ¡Plancha voladora!- La ave haciendo gala de su increíble agilidad saltaba alto y caía sobre la cansada tipo hada derrotándola al instante.

-¡Sylveon no puede seguir! ¡El ganador es Hawlucha!- La peli miel estaba confundida a más no poder. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?

-Revisa el pelaje de Sylveon.- Al escuchar al azabache la joven se dirigió a su amiga la cual la observaba triste al haber sido derrotada de esa forma. Serena empezó a revisar el pelaje de su amiga y lo que encontró la sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿Una semilla?- En ese momento entendió la estrategia del campeón, su Bulbasaur siguió luchando incluso después de haber sido derrotado. Técnicamente venció a dos de sus pokemon. ¿Cuándo ordeno Ash ese ataque de drenadoras? ¡Momento! ¡La explosión! La peli miel se llevaba la mano a la boca de la sorpresa.

-No puede ser…..- Sus ojos empezaban a perder brillo, era muy fuerte…..no podía con sus estrategias. El azabache noto eso e inmediatamente tuvo que intervenir para que no ocurriera lo que pensó que pasaría.

-¡Vamos Serena! ¡Aun queda mucha lucha! ¡Ánimos! ¡Tú puedes derrotarme! ¡Nunca te rindas hasta el final!- Para cualquiera esas palabras serian una locura, pero la joven eran la suficiente motivación para seguir adelante como la ha hecho durante todos sus viajes. Toda su experiencia no la iba a desperdiciar, le prometió a Ash el combate de su vida y eso le iba a brindar.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Nada de rendirse! ¡No hasta el final!- La joven se recuperaba rápidamente con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a su amiga fiel.

-¡Esa es la Serena que siempre he admirado!- Sus palabras la sonrojaban pero su determinación también crecía. No iba a rendirse…no hasta el final.

-¡Pangoro! ¡A luchar!- El oso de la región de Kalos hacia su aparición y daba un enorme rugido que podía intimidar a cualquiera. Hawlucha estaba más que preparado y su sangre ardía literalmente de la emoción.

-¡HAWLUCHA VS PANGORO! ¡QUE LA BATALLA COMIENCE!-

-¡Pangoro usa Puño Incremento ahora!- Serena tenía que actuar rápido, necesitaba igualar el poder del peleador de Ash y esa era su solución.

-¡Esquiva y utiliza Golpe Karate!- Los golpes del oso y el ave no podían esquivarse ya que el intercambio de karatazos y puñetazos era intenso para ambos que deseaban medir su espíritu de lucha. Ash se sorprendía pero podía sentir las ganas de su amigo de combatir y no lo iba a detener ya que ese era su estilo de lucha. La peli miel en cambio confiaba en su primera captura en que pudiese resistir y ganar, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que era sumamente testarudo en una batalla.

La batalla era simple, intercambios de golpes por doquier con las indicaciones de sus amigos los cuales sonreían con cada estrategia hasta que al final ambos pokemon cayeron debilitados y no pudieron seguir con su lucha pero ganando el respeto del uno al otro al verse y caer los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar! ¡Esta ronda es un empate!- Los dos entrenadores fueron hacia sus pokemon orgullosos ambos de la lucha que habían demostrado. Los devolvieron a sus respectivas pokebolas pero en ese instante ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos en una especie de trance especial.

-Viaje hace un año antes de ser Campeón Serena. Visite pueblo Boceto para encontrarte pero tu madre me dijo que estabas en Hoenn.- Las palabras de Ash la habían sorprendido. ¿La fue a buscar a su región?

-Yo…lo siento Ash….-

-No tienes porque sentirte mal, me alegro muchísimo el hecho de que estabas también persiguiendo nuestro sueño y verte hoy aquí me hace más feliz de ver lo mucho que has progresado.- Las palabras sinceras del joven calaban fuerte en su corazón, honestamente ella nunca se espero encontrarlo en la silla del campeón pero ver lo mucho que él había crecido durante todo ese tiempo separados la llenaba de admiración.

-Yo también me siento feliz de volver a verte y también ser testigo de tu crecimiento Ash. Estoy orgullosa de ti.- El joven rascaba su mejilla como era habitual cuando se sentía nervioso y le sonreía. Ambos fueron a sus zonas de batalla donde su siguiente encuentro se llevaría en breves momentos.

-¿Entonces seguimos con la lucha Serena?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Déjame comenzar a mí! ¡Absol ve a escena!- El pokemon tempestad salía a escena mostrando su fuerza al instante de salir retando al entrenador que tenían en frente.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Tengo el oponente perfecto! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Lycanroc!- Un pokemon canino de pelaje naranja salía para el combate. La peli miel se sorprendió al ver tan raro espécimen. Nunca había visto ese pokemon en ninguno de sus viajes.

-¿Ash? ¿Ese pokemon?-

-De la región Alola.- ¿Había viajado hasta esa región remota? Ash era una caja de sorpresas para la peli miel.

-¡El combate entre Absol Y Lycanroc puede empezar!- Koga tenía un asiento de primera fila al ver esa magnífica batalla, no era todos los días que podía ver a Ash pelear seriamente y la joven lo había hecho bien hasta el momento.

-¡Ash! ¡No pienso subestimarte más! ¡Iré con todo mi poder! ¡Absol! ¡Mega Evoluciona!- El brazalete de la joven empezó a brillar junto al pokemon tempestad evolucionando a su mega forma la cual estaba lista para vencer. El canino de Alola observaba al poderoso pokemon frente a él pero luego de varias experiencias sabía que podía hacerlo junto a su amigo.

-¿Mega Evolución? Entonces yo tampoco me contendré Serena.- El azabache saco de sus bolsillos un brazalete negro con una extraña roca en medio. Al principio la peli miel se sorprendió al ver que otra especie podía evolucionar pero le sorprendió que Ash no lo hiciese evolucionar. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Ella observo sus ojos y aun denotaban ganas de luchar. No iba a desconfiar de su persona especial.

-¡Utiliza Psico Corte!- Serena no iba a perder el tiempo y ordenaba el primer ataque hacia el pokemon raro frente a ella.

-¡Roca Veloz!- En un despliegue de enorme velocidad el tipo roca embestía al pokemon siniestro y lo lanzaba hacia atrás luego de esquivar el corte de poder psíquico. La peli miel estaba sorprendida por el poder que mostraba Ash con cada pokemon que el sacaba. No iba a permitirse perder ahora que estaba tan cerca de llegar hacia su persona.

-¡Pulso Oscuro!- Ash pudo observar que el pokemon tempestad le gustaba atacar a larga distancia así que decidió optar por una estrategia similar para sacar de foco a la joven.

-¡Lanza Rocas!- El lobo de roca dio un enorme salto volviendo a esquivar el ataque del pokemon de Serena y de su cola empezó a lanzar múltiples piedras las cuales el tipo siniestro esquivaba con dificultad. Era un duelo de agilidad y velocidad donde los dos estaban muy parejos. La pelea era intensa pero la joven tenía una estrategia que vencería a Ash. En velocidad ella no pensaba perder.

-¡Es hora de nuestro combo Absol! ¡Doble Equipo y Pulso Oscuro a la vez!- El azabache se sorprendió al ver que Serena podía realizar estrategias complejas y al mismo tiempo muchas multi imágenes del pokemon siniestro aparecían en el campo y cada una lanzaba varios disparos de energía oscura el cual el lobo de roca esquivaba pero al poco tiempo no pudo evitar ser impactado. Ash se sentía genuinamente impresionado y era justo que Serena se llevara todo lo que él podía ofrecerle.

-Estoy realmente sorprendido Serena. ¡Hace mucho no tenía una batalla así de intensa!- Ver la sonrisa de Ash en su rostro y su genuina felicidad era un buen premio para el esfuerzo realizado hasta ahora pero ella quería algo más dulce y era su titulo.

-¡Aun falta mucho Ash! ¡Primero tienes que derrotar mi combo de multi imágenes!-

-Como tu digas Serena.- ¿Eh? De repente el brazalete de Ash empezó a emitir un aura de poder bastante extraña para la Kalosiana la cual se empezaba a sincronizar con el pokemon. En ese momento ella pensó que el pokemon mega evolucionaría pero nunca vio ningún cambio en el lobo. De repente el pokemon dio un enorme rugido y la tierra empezó a temblar. Serena perdía un poco el equilibrio pero trato de mantenerse en pie para observar que podía hacer. ¿Qué era ese ataque?

- **¡LYCANRCOC! ¡NOS VOLVEREMOS MUCHO, MUCHO MAS FUERTES! ¡TEMPESTAD ROCOSA!-** El canino dio un enorme salto y del suelo varias piedras puntiagudas salieron del suelo como si el pokemon fuera el que las controlase. Estas apuntaron a todas las copias de Absol y cada una impacto sobre cada copia haciéndola desparecer hasta que el pokemon tempestad recibió los múltiples golpes.

-¡Absol!- El pokemon de la kalosiana volvía a su forma natural e inconsciente yacía entre los escombros. Absol nunca había sido derrotado cuando mega evolucionaba a menos que fuera por un pokemon mega evolucionado o incluso un pseudo legendario. Ella observo a Ash que acomodaba su gorra mientras el lobo aterrizaba frente a su entrenador. El poder del azabache era abrumador y ese ataque la había abrumado.

-¡Absol no puede continuar! ¡Lycanroc gana!

-Eso fue un movimiento Z. Un ataque que puedes aprender en la región de Alola. Descuida, se requiere mucha energía para ejecutar uno de esos ataques por lo tanto ya no habrá más de ellos.- El mundo aun era enorme para Serena al ver cada proeza que Ash realizaba frente a su limitado conocimiento. Eso era ser un campeón, eso era estar cerca de ser un maestro pokemon, al menos así pensaba en esos momentos.

-Estoy realmente impactada Ash. ¡Pero aun no acaba nuestra batalla!- Verla recuperarse frente al ataque que quebraría el espíritu de cualquier entrenador lo llenaba de gozo al kantoniano. Ella era fuerte y siempre lo ha sabido pero verlo en directo era mejor que recordar.

-¡Ese es el espíritu Serena!- La peli miel solo tenía un pokemon mas en su arsenal. Su primera amiga, su fiel compañera. Era hora de demostrar el poder de su amiga.

-¡Delphox! ¡Ganemos esto juntas!- El pokemon inicial de fuego de Kalos salía a escena viendo al lobo de roca el cual se veía un poco agotado luego del ataque ejecutado.

-¡Delphox contra Lycanroc! ¡Que la batalla inicie!- Koga daba la señal y ambos entrenadores iba a dar lo mejor de sí en estas últimas batallas.

-¡Lanzallamas!-

-¡Lanza Rocas!-

Los dos golpes de los pokemon chocaban entre sí haciendo un enorme estruendo en el lugar y levantando el polvo del estadio. Lycanroc salía de la nube de humo a enorme velocidad al igual que la tipo fuego.

-¡Roca Veloz!- La aceleración del pokemon de Alola incremento con disposición de atacar usando provecho de su velocidad.

-¡Te tenemos! ¡Psíquico!- El ataque de Lycanroc fue detenido al instante con la tremenda fuerza mental que Delphox poseía lanzándolo contra las paredes del salón.

-¡Golpéalo con Lanzallamas Delphox y acabalo!- La zorra pokemon usando su varita magia lanzo un potente ataque de fuego impactando al lobo y dejándolo noqueado al instante.

-¡LYCANROC NO PUEDE CONTINUAR! ¡GANADORA DELPHOX!- Koga no podía ocultar su emoción, era un gran batalla pokemon la que estaba presenciando. El azabache por su parte sonreía y fue a recoger a su amigo felicitándolo por su buen trabajo. Volteo a ver a la peli miel la cual le sonreía y eso le causaba una sensación placentera. Era de llevar el juego al máximo.

-¿Delphox es tu inicial no es así?-

-Ella me ha acompañado a lo largo de mis viajes y es mi mejor amiga.-

-Entiendo, entonces esta batalla debe de terminar entre mejores amigos.- Los ojos de Serena saltaron de la curiosidad y alegría. Su inicial venia en camino. ¿Charizard o Blastoise? Cualquiera de los dos le causaría problemas. En ese momento el azabache llevo sus dedos a su boca y empezó a silbar llamando al que era considerado su pokemon más tenaz. Koga se sorprendía al saber que usaría a su inicial, la batalla realmente era seria para el campeón. De la puerta de donde salió Ash una pequeña silueta salió a enorme velocidad y escalo hacia el hombro del azabache. Serena quedo estupefacta al ver al pokemon que Ash poseía.

-¿Un Pikachu?-

-Así es Serena, el es mi primer amigo pokemon.-

-Cada vez me sorprendes mas Ash….pero no pienso rendirme….y no pienso subestimarlos a los dos.- El roedor eléctrico salto el campo de batalla lanzando chispas de sus mejillas mientras Delphox le observaba con curiosidad. Había derrotado varios de su especie desde que era una Fennekin y no pensaba que sería una amenaza.

-¡Pikachu del Campeón Ash Ketchum versus Delphox de la retadora Serena Yvonne! ¡Comiencen!-

-¡Ataque rápido ahora!- Un ataque simple para su mejor pokemon era lo que aun no entendía Serena, pero al ver como impacto contra su amigo y le provoco enorme daño la lleno de sorpresa y expectativa. Ese no era un Pikachu ordinario.

-¡No nos confiemos Delphox! ¡Llamarada!- La pokemon de tipo psíquico lanzaba su potente ataque de fuego cosa que Ash esperaba.

-¡Contra Escudo!- ¿Eh? ¿Qué era ese ataque? Ver a Pikachu en el suelo girar y lanzar una serie de relámpagos desintegrando el ataque de su inicial fue más que suficiente para dejarla en shock literal al igual que el tipo fuego era impactada por la ráfaga de electricidad del roedor.

-¡No te rinda aun Delphox! ¡Utiliza Psíquico sobre Pikachu y elévalo hacia el aire!- Tal como fue ordenada por su amiga la tipo psíquico levantaba al pequeño ratón inmovilizándolo a la vez.

-¡Tacleada de Voltios!- Un enorme poder se desprendía del roedor haciendo imposible que la pokemon mística lo pudiese controlar y al liberarse y caer el suelo a enorme velocidad impacto sobre el inicial de Serena dejándola paralizada al mismo tiempo y casi a punto de perder.

-¡Te encuentras bien amiga!- La pokemon tenía su orgullo y aun quería batallar. Su habilidad se activaba y era la única oportunidad de Serena.

-¡Utilicemos todo nuestro poder en un solo ataque! ¡Lanzallamas a toda potencia ahora!-

-¡Pikachu Impactrueno!- Ambos poderes elementales chocaban a una magnitud enorme causando varios estruendos haciendo que el choque generara incluso ondas expansivas que golpeaban a los entrenadores que cubrían sus rostros con sus brazos. Al terminar el choque ambos pokemon habían caído al suelo del tremendo ataque efectuado.

-¡Delphox y Pikachu ya no pueden continuar! ¡La retadora ya no tiene más pokemon por lo tanto Ash Ketchum es el vencedor!- Una batalla realmente difícil, es lo único que la peli miel podía sentir pero al mismo tiempo sentía una enorme satisfacción. Llegar hasta ahí la había hecho crecer más que la última vez. Ver a su persona especial crecer más que ella también la llenaba de esa emoción pero al mismo tiempo la sentía lejos. Una mezcla de sentimientos se apodero de ella al ver que su esfuerzo la había hecho llegar hasta ahí. En ese momento Ash fue a recoger a su amigo y felicitarlo por su enorme esfuerzo mientras le lamia su rostro. Se acerco en ese momento a la peli miel la cual también hacia lo mismo con su inicial mientras la devolvía a su pokebola.

-Fue una excelente batalla Serena, la mejor que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.- Su sonrisa le indicaba que estaba igual de satisfecho que ella o a lo mejor aun mas.

-Muchas gracias Ash….- No espero a continuación que el azabache tomara su mano y la levantara para traerla cerca. Su sonrojo la predomino y solo pudo observar a la persona que la había inspirado a realizar su viaje.

-Koga, sé que es un poco inusual hacerte esta petición pero me gustaría llevar a Serena al salón de la fama. Ahí podremos curar a nuestros pokemon si me lo permites.- Las leyes indicaban que solo los campeones podían entrar al salón de la fama pero digamos que el ninja tenía una deuda con el azabache y acepto guardar el secreto a los demás y con una sonrisa se despidió de ambos sin antes darles a entender que deseaba librar una batalla contra ellos en el futuro.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban hasta el salón principal cosa que aun hacia que Serena se confundiera mas al ver que Ash tomaba ese riesgo por alguna razón. El simplemente caminaba junto a su mejor amigo delante de ella mientras ella aun sentía la lejanía que los separaba. Ella se sentía frustrada de haber estado tan cerca pero no quería flaquear. Al entrar al salón una enfermera Joy los esperaba como era costumbre y llevaba a todos sus pokemon a los cuidados necesarios dejando a los dos entrenadores solos.

-¿Te ocurre algo Serena?-

-Tan fácil me puedes leer….-

-Conozco ese rostro desde que eras pequeña, a pesar de que ha pasado bastante aun puedo saber cuando algo te molesta.- Ambos se sentaban en un sillón mientras se observaban a los ojos, la joven no pudo resistir la mirada del azabache y decidió sacar todos sus sentimientos.

-Hoy estuve cerca….más cerca que nunca de dar un paso importante a mi sueño…..a nuestro sueño. Me alegro porque pude hacerlo mejor que otras veces pero…si te soy honesta también siento que estoy lejos de ti.- Las palabras de Serena dejaban algo sorprendido al azabache y al mismo tiempo lo enternecía al ver los verdaderos sentimientos que la joven tenía hacia él.

-No es fácil Serena, pero si te soy honesto siempre también tuve miedo de que te me adelantaras y sentirte lejana, por eso me esforcé al máximo todos los días para poder llegar más lejos porque sabía que llegarías.- Escucharle esas palabras impactaron el corazón de la joven la cual nunca se le cruzo por la mente que el azabache pudiese tener esas mismas dudas que ella poseía, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que el confiase en ella tanto como ella hizo en el.

-Es curioso que tengamos esas dudas incluso después de esa batalla Ash.- La joven se acerco un poco hacia el joven, en ese momento por alguna razón sentía que no existía nadie más que ellos dos y sus corazones que revelaban todo lo que ellos eran y sentían.

-Yo siempre confié en ti Serena. Me sorprendí al momento de volverte a ver pero muy en el fondo siempre supe que llegarías así de lejos y sé que podrás hacerlo mucho más en el futuro. Nuestro sueño aun le falta mucho para que se pueda cumplir.- El ambiente se hacía dulce y el azabache como un reflejo de su cuerpo simplemente tomo la mano de la joven mientras la quedo viendo a sus ojos, esos ojos azules llenos de vitalidad.

-Yo también confié en ti Ash…..y también te extrañe mucho.- La joven no pudo hacer más que responder al tacto del muchacho apretando mas su mano. Era claro que ambos desarrollaban en ese momento algo más que la amistad de sus recuerdos, la batalla fue el reflejo de cómo ellos habían vivido el uno sin el otro hasta esos momentos y ver el crecimiento en ambos los llenaba de orgullo el uno por el otro pero sobre todo los inundaba por algo que permaneció dormido durante años de ausencia….un sentimiento que hacía que sus corazones palpitaran.

-¿Qué harás ahora Serena?- Esa pregunta le estrujo el corazón, tanta había sido la emoción de volverlo a ver que se le había olvidado su siguiente paso.

-Aun no lo sé….- El azabache empezó a sonreír mientras era inundado de nostalgia ante el gesto que la joven le brindaba así como alguna vez se lo esbozo cuando eran niños mientras seguía aferrado a su cálida mano.

-Eso me alegra….-

-¿Por qué te alegra que no sepa que deseo hacer ahora?- Confusión, molestia y al mismo tiempo alegría al verle sonreír eran los sentimientos contradictorios que la joven kalosiana brindaba.

-Porque ahora no hay excusa para lo que he querido preguntarte desde esa vez que fui a Kalos.- ¿Eh? Los colores carmesí empezaban a cubrir el rostro de la joven.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?-

-Hable hace unos días con el profesor Oak y me encomendó un favor de entregar un reporte a una región completamente nueva para mí. He extrañado viajar estos últimos meses y resulto ser la excusa perfecta para salir una vez más de viaje. Ser campeón es bonito y lo que quieras pero prefiero salir a viajar.- La peli miel en ese momento solo imaginaba lo que el azabache quería proponerle y su corazón aceleraba a más no poder.

-Entonces….que….quieres….decirme…..-

-Quiero que ambos viajemos. Deseo que me acompañes en ese futuro ya que no quiero separarme más de ti, me dolió mucho esa vez que te fuiste y no quiero que vuelva a suceder.- Impaciente, loca, desquiciada…..cualquiera la tildaría de esos adjetivos por lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer en ese momento al escuchar esas palabras de Ash Ketchum acerca de lo que él deseaba acerca de ella, pero era inevitable, su corazón la traiciono y domino su cuerpo y simplemente se aferro al cuerpo de su persona especial y deposito su amor en los labios del joven que simplemente respondió a los sentimientos que fueron creciendo entre cada batalla, cada año que estaban separados y cada kilometro que los separaba. Era evidente la calidez en ellos dos y el hecho de compartir un sentimiento platónico y hacerlo realidad era producto de la fe que ambos tenían el uno del otro.

-Imagino que eso es un si.- Algo atolondrado el joven observaba a la chica que simplemente la asentía con enorme alegría.

-¡Claro que sí! Además quiero mi revancha.- Una sonrisa se dibujaba desde el corazón de ambos los cuales se sincronizaban. Las palabras nunca importaron entre ellos ya que realmente eran innecesarias con todo lo que habían expresado en su combate anterior. Una aventura nueva comenzaba para los dos hacia el camino que ambos perseguían y la cual la vida les dio la dicha de cruzar sus caminos. Ambos aun se observaban y la joven simplemente reunió el valor y se acerco a la oreja del joven.

- _Por fin te alcance.-_ En un susurro la joven llego hacia el oído de su ahora amado y aunque no haya llegado a la meta deportiva que ella anhelaba demostrar pudo por fin llegar de nuevo a la persona que ella anhelaba volver a ver y esta vez….por fin alcanzarlo.

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con el ultimo One Shot de la #Amourcanonweek2017. Por motivos de fuerza mayor cof cof suicidio de teclado y falta de economía cof cof me tarde en postearlo ya que era para el tema del Domingo. Me disculpo de antemano por la tardanza con todos! Este one shot nació de una platica de batallas y la amourcanonweek fue la** perfecta **oportunidad de hacerlo. Estamos en el fandom de pokemon, por muy romántico que me quiera sentir también las batallas son necesarias XD! Me inspire bastante y pues siento que me salio bonita las coreografía de cada batalla. Claro siempre mantengo el azúcar que siempre es necesaria jajajajajaja. Estoy con bastantes ideas últimamente y honestamente es hora de terminar la primera temporada de El reto Máximo para poder plasmar una nueva historia ya que me pican las manos XD. Si les soy honesto, esta es la primera vez que hago One Shots en mi vida pero he de admitir que me gusto mucho hacer este tipo de escritos. Lo tome como un reto y espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
